Chip Off the Old Block
by CeladonEyes
Summary: "When I grow up, I want to be like Daddy..." Like father, like son. It's Career Day in Kaede's classroom of preschoolers, and Miroku proclaims his aspiring dreams, knowing little what they truly mean... ONE-SHOT!


**A/N:** New one shot! For those of you who read Cold Feet, you already know me, I would like to inform you that chapter 8 is up. Please read and enjoy!

**Chip Off the Old Block**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, owner of Inuyasha.**

Kaede's class of preschoolers listened attentively to their fellow classmate standing beneath the flashy banner proclaiming today's major event: Career Day. And today, Miroku felt much more important than he usually did; all the parents were sitting in the back, and in his naïve mind, just waiting for his presentation.

After a prolonged silence from the preening child, Kaede suggested, "Miroku, would you like to begin?"

He replied with a toothy grin. "Of course," and launched into an anecdote on his aspired career.

"When I grow up, I want to be like Daddy. I don't really know what he does at work, but at home, he's real funny. Every time he sees a pretty lady..."

Kaede stifled a groan. She knew exactly where this was going. Houshi was infamous for his interactions with the women. She spared a glance at the smirking man settled against the door frame.

"Now I'm going to tell you a story. Once upon a time me and my daddy were at the park. I'm a cute, little kid, right? So he sends me over to them, and I pretend to be lost. I don't know why, but the nice ladies start fussing and asking where my parents are. Daddy says it's to encourage my 'people skills' and prepare me for if I ever _do_ get lost. And then he goes over there with a big smile, shouting my name. He then shows all the manners he got and says 'thank you' and shaking their hands and touching them a real lot. I think it's friendly. See? He's such a nice dad! He told me he used to do it with mommy before she died."

Among the childish chatter, the word "died" uneased the parents.

Oblivious to the tension, Miroku jabbered on and the bright-eyed younglings hung onto his every word.

"But then sometimes they get real angry and hit daddy in the face, and there's a bright red hand print on his face. I think it looks like a big owie, but Daddy says 'it's how the ladies show me the love' by leaving their 'mark' on him."

At this, several mothers, victims of the now grinning man, glowered.

Yet the speech continued. "I heard this word many times. The pretty ladies always yell it, looking angry. But Daddy insists they're just flattered. 'Lecher'. I don't quite know what it means, but if my daddy is one, then it's sure to be good. So I wanna be a lecher when I grow up!"

He beamed around the room and called up the required representative. "Everybody, please welcome my daddy!" He threw his arms wide and closed his eyes, waiting for the applause that was sure to come, as it did for everyone else.

...but none came.

To his dismay, the whole room was empty except for Kaede and disgruntled shouts from the hallway of "Hentai" or "Get your hands off my wife!" and the hushed whisper to a child, unheard, "Stay away from that man..."

Miroku was crestfallen. He looked to Kaede, nose dripping, eyes shining. "Didn't they like my presentation? Why didn't they like it?" At this point, any hopes of preventing a tantrum were lost. It had already begun.

Desperate to calm the child, Kaede was left with only one option. She fibbed, terribly. "Now, now, child. They probably just thought your father...is...was...so wonderful that...they...chased after him. Yes, pursued him, to...to...congratulate..." But the child seemed to take it for real.

As soon as he heard "wonderful" and "congratulate", the flow of tears ceased immediately.

"i knew it! My daddy is the bestest-estest in the whole world!"

Kaede sighed. _'The poor child is completely deluded. That is to be expected, as his mother died so early on in life, with only that man as a father-figure...' _And that concluded the end to an unsuccessful Career Day; not that any event that Miroku's father came along to ended well.

* * *

After all the chaos died down, the children were gathered for playtime.

Past the plastic slide, around the toy car, and through the hula-hoop, you could see a somewhat-sweet scene. A young girl and boy holding hands, with a teacher supervising in the background. Until you heard the conversation going on.

"Sango-chan. Will you bear my child?"

The befuddled girl cocked her head, as she had no idea what that question meant. "Ne, Miroku-chan, what does that mean?"

Kaede almost expected him to know the answer. Almost.

But to her relief, he answered, "Dunno, Sango-chan. Daddy says it's his favorite 'pick-up line'. Whatever that means..."

_'So the young Houshi can't be as bad as his father...'_

Kaede's thought was contradicted as soon as she heard a shriek from Sango.

"Miroku-chan! What are you doing? Stop squeezing my buns, that doesn't feel good!" She proceeded to emphasize her point by continuously whacking him upside the head.

As soon as Miroku relinquished his grip, Sango backed away. "I'm telling my daddy, he's a slayer and will come after you! And I'm never ever going to play with you again! Kagome and Inuyasha are much more fun!" With that, the girl bounded off.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Does that mean she likes me? Daddy says when a girl hits you they fancy you. But Sango did it many times! She probably loves me! What do you think?"

"Not necessarily child..." But Kaede's tentative response remained unheard as Miroku babbled on.

"I bet Sango really does like me. Daddy says I'm very like-able. Say...Kaede-sama, do you think _I_ can be as great and encouraging of a lecher as my daddy when I grow up?"

Her eyes softened with mirth. "Yes, Miroku, I'm sure you will."

With a teacher's authoritative reassurance, Miroku was overjoyed. After all, don't teachers know everything?

The young boy jumped with joy and bounded off with a new proclamation towards his "admirer", Sango.

Kaede shook her head in mock disappointment. _'Kids these days, they're so wonderful. But that boy has got to be steered back to the right track. But if anything, it should be the father who needs some help. Perhaps a good scolding would do.' _

With that thought in mind, Kaede patiently awaited for pick-up time.

* * *

**A/N: Would anybody be interested in being my beta-reader? Please contact me if you are! Thanks. **

**Please review! *sheepish grin***

**Arigato! **


End file.
